Evans!
by J a friend
Summary: What the nickname meant to James each year they attended Hogwarts.


**So I know you were all expecting an update on another story, but I jotted this down and instantly really liked it, so here it is. This is a one-shot, but if you want, I could do more like these! Say for example one showing what Ron considered Hermione each year or something. Enjoy!**

"Evans!"

In first year it was a joke.

James knew she wouldn't like it if he called her that. He was right. She didn't respond, only gave him a glare. He only meant to do it once. But it just... stuck.

...

In second year it was a memory. A sort of "wasn't this funny?" type of thing between him and his new almost-friend. She merely gave a slight frown. "Ugh. How about we let that stay in the past?" He apologized, and all was forgiven.

...

In third year it was confused. It had just been a prank. He hadn't meant to hurt the first year. Or even Snivellus himself. Couldn't she see that?

"Evans?"

Lily glared at him with more venom than he had ever imagined she could possess.

" _Don't. Call me that_. The boy who carried my books called me that. The boy who tried to apologize to Severus for what happened on the train called me that. The boy I thought had simply made a mistake called me that. My friend called me that."

"And you are no friend of mine."

...

In fourth year it wasn't. Simply wasn't. It was never said. Never brought up. Not even once.

It was too painful. It brought back memories of sitting by the lake with her. Laughing with her. Telling jokes and stories. Staying up by the fire in the common room. Friendly banter. Study sessions with the two of them and Remus.

...

In fifth year it was a taunt.

In fifth year he finally gave in to the part of him that screamed to pursue her, to never stop until she said yes, to do anything he could to get her.

He knew he had loved her. He'd known for a long time. But until fifth year, he could contain it. Until fifth year, he could ignore it.

But suddenly he couldn't.

James began to have an internal war.

And because of this, he- well, frankly he became an asshole.

He knew he shouldn't hex Snape. He knew he shouldn't provoke him.

But he was angry.

James was furious.

She wouldn't give him the time of day, she wouldn't even look at him, she would clam up if he came up to her, she would leave if he tried to sit with her and Remus at the library-it was driving him insane.

So, ignoring the rational, kind part of his brain, James did the only thing he could think of to get her to acknowledge him.

He hurt her friend.

...

In sixth year it held hope.

Hope for the future. A future in which they might become good friends again.

Hope for a future in which they are beyond the awkward greetings and small smiles.

Hope for a future in which he, James Potter, may finally get what he always wanted.

Lily Evans.

But not in the way he had always thought.

Not as a lover.

As someone to have over for Christmas with the others.

As someone to fight alongside.

As a companion.

As a friend.

...

In seventh year it was a reminder.

A reminder of simpler times.

Times when their biggest worry was schoolwork and how to deal with each other.

Times when their innocence was preserved.

Times when James Potter knew only one thing for sure:

That he was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with Lily Evans.

It was a reminder of how far they'd come.

Of unlikely friendships.

Of long nights by the fire.

Of walks on the grounds.

Of swims in the lake.

Of love that crept upon them slowly, and suddenly hit them all at once.

They knew hard times were ahead. They knew that the future was uncertain.

But somehow, they would brave their way through the darkness.

Their love was a candle to keep the light alive while they waited for the sun to rise.

And they knew everything would be alright when it did.

Shadows would remain. The darkness would never be totally eradicated.

But they knew they would always be there for each other.

Until the very end.

 **Let me know if you liked it and if you want more!**

 **~~~J, a friend. "Sanctissimi cordis, quam acerrimi animi!"**


End file.
